Not So Gentle Creatures
by hunter049
Summary: There are mobs that kill us and hunt us relentlessly. They don't care for us, and might even actively hate us. These are their tales.
1. The Kamikaze

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies do. **

**A/N Hi everyone. It's Hunter again. I hope you're starting to get slightly fond of me, because I plan to stay. I'm sorry to say that for all my stories, the update time between will increase. This is due to school and increased social stuff. I'm sorry.**

**But as for this fanfic, well, it's a pretty big nod to ****_Gentle Creatures_****. However, this one is for hostile mobs, and what mob would be the starter of a hostiles fanfic than the legendary and feared creeper? **

* * *

Of course I frown. You'd frown too if you went through my daily routine. It all started when I met a human for the first time. Really, everyone thinks it's nice and cozy in a cave. After all, there are plenty of other mobs around you that can comfort you and play with you, right?

Wrong.

Sure, they're accepting enough, but none of them really sync with me. Creepers are rarer in the caves. The zombies are nice enough, but they're slow in both senses of the word. Skeletons are all about their bows, so they're not the best company. Endermen are friendly, but they're rather flighty and get mad if I look into their eyes.

Spiders go places I can't, and usually leave me behind. Their smaller cousins are nice as well, but same problem. Wolves and I don't really get along. NEVER mention cats to me. Ever. Or I swear I'll blow you and your family up with one go.

So of course I'm unhappy. You'd be too, if you went through what I did.

* * *

I finally found the guts to go to the outside world. Trees were so vividly green, and I was in awe as the sunlight shone gently through the leaves. Walking along happily I saw a village. Of course, at that time I rushed headlong to get to know new people. My first mistake.

There had been a human there, talking with a villager about green stones. I walked over to introduce myself when he unsheathed his sword. I backed away a bit, and he jumped forward. I hissed as the sword slashed into my head, and could see drops of blood dripping to the ground. My blood.

I admit, it was my fault too. I got angry and never was good with self-control. I started to ignite my internal flame, and glowed. He paled and started to turn for cover but he was too late. He never should have tangled with me. I just wanted to be friends.

All I knew next were screams, a bright light, and pain. Everything then suddenly went black. I woke up, and saw that I was back in the cave. But I knew now that humans were far worse than any mob in here.

They would attack us. They even penetrated our world for our walls. I always went back out, to study them. To my horror, every night they either taunted us from inside fallen trees, or attacked head-on with blades and bows. Occasionally I'd be shot at or charged toward, but I simply went back inside my home. By the time the human got to my position I was gone.

I hate them. I now blow myself up despite the pain, if it will kill them and make them feel the pain they inflict on other creatures. I don't consider myself hostile; I consider myself a defender of the mobs.

I'm the trap that every human falls for. I'm the walking bomb. I am the creeper.

* * *

**This time, it's not the same as _Gentle Creatures._ But I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and I'm not sure if it's up there with my best works. But it'd be helpful if you reviewed, and while I have the ideas ready, suggestions of material and in what order you want the mobs would help.**

**So this was Hunter. Bye.**


	2. The Sharpshooter

**I don't own Minecraft. That'd be Notch and his partners, Mojang and affiliate companies.**

**A/N So just the next chapter. This one includes one of my worst foes, and one of my most respected ones at that: the infamous skeleton. Able to shoot you off your platform or snipe you from out of nowhere, they can range from nuisances to dangerous threats.**

**I'm working on all my stories, but I've chosen to give myself more time between each update for revision and relaxation. I'm sorry if that bothers you and you prefer a daily or nearly so update range.**

* * *

Bows are what I prefer. Swords always seemed too clunky, and I'd need to get really close to hurt a human. We all know how much of a bad idea that is. Zombies coming in from a night of rampaging that survive the human retaliation always come in with limbs missing or gashes everywhere. One time, a zombie came in hopping, missing his leg and his arms. Close range is dangerous.

Not so with bows. I fire a shot, and it'd pierce through the human. It probably won't kill in one or two shots, but my arrows slow them down and maybe even knock them off perches or into lava. If it's night, I usually go outside. With no humans around, I train my accuracy with trees. They make nice stationary targets, like a mining human.

I don't like humans; you could even say I hate them. We skeletons have legends, of all mobs. There was Trip the Creeper, who stumbled over a rock into a human's den. He killed seven humans with one explosion, and after respawning we all congratulated him.

But that's creepers. Our legendary warrior, Telk the Sharpshooter, went out when humans first came to this world. We saw their expertise with the world and wanted to make peace with them. They attacked Telk, killed him, and studied his bow. Now, many if not all humans can make bows, and even use magic to make them more powerful.

We hated them for stealing our most sacred technology. So we kill them for the blasphemy they committed. After all, if they kill us on sight, so should we. All mobs have their reasons, and revenge is ours.

Some skeletons have magic bows, but this usually occurs one of two ways. Either they pick it up from a fallen human, or buy it from a merchant skeleton with wood and such from fallen humans. We value the loot from humans a lot, since it signifies one more dead thief.

I have fun with my job. One time, near a Stronghold (dunno why humans seem to want to get there so much...) a human was exploring. So I shot him in the back when he was near a library, and he fell into a gap between where he was and the library. He fell into our territory, and I fired after him, shooting arrows. He fell dead with five arrows in his back. I looted him and snatched some shiny gems like diamonds and emeralds. I'm sure he's disappointed. Good.

We usually are peaceful in the caves with the other mobs. Spiders are particularly nice, and we have an understanding. Spiders are wild, no matter what. If you hit one, you will be attacked back. But we, as fellow mobs, are friends. They even let us ride them to kill humans more efficiently. I fire arrows to slow him down while the speedy spider lunges in for the kill.

I personally don't like dying, and I think no mobs enjoys it, creepers aside. That's why I fire frantically when humans get close. That's when they do the most damage. After all, as many times as I've fired humans into lava they've punted me into the fiery liquid.

But that's alright, and I never give up. I know who I am and what I must do, as a skeleton. We're the archers of the darkness, the riders of the spiders, and the defenders of the caves. We're skeletons.

* * *

**So yup, that was the skeleton. I've got respect for those walking, rattling archers. They're as worthy an adversary as any. But that aside, review and check out my other stories if you like. Otherwise, til next time.**

**-Hunter**


	3. The Teleporting Traveler

**I don't own Minecraft. That'd be Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliates.**

**A/N Third chapter up already, isn't it fast? This one's the Ender chapter, for Mage of Psychics. **

**For anyone interested ****_War of the Withers, _****it's paused right now. We're working on it, but Zing and I work together and we haven't quite had a lot of time together to work on it. So I've been doing these solo works. **

**My other one, ****_Withering Away_****, will be updated soon. It'll be either tomorrow or maybe even today.**

* * *

Home.

That's all I want. I have family back in the End. They're unable to get through to me, and unless I find a Stronghold, I can't get to them.

Some of us Endermen are unlucky enough to spawn outside our home dimension. It hurts us more than anything, since we have a connection with the Enderdragon. All of us stranded outside our home desperately want to get back to the End.

That's why we move blocks. We're hoping to find a way back to the End. On occasion, I hear of some lucky Enderman having gone though, but no one ever thinks enough to tell the other Endermen the location. It annoys us all.

The reason we can teleport is that we have these pearls inside our body. I think the Enderdragon gave it to us. I've heard tales that to make us our pearls, she sacrifices some of her scales. So we, in return, sacrifice our pearls and even lives to forge her healing crystals.

We won't let her die.

Personally, I look near human settlements. Those creatures are pretty smart; they might find a way towards our home portal. Unfortunately, this comes with issues.

For one, they seem to get annoyed when I move blocks. I don't understand it though. I'd put it down if they gave me time, but they instantly take out their swords and attack. I hate to kill them, but it's all for her.

Secondly, they make other portals. I've seen this purplish portal made of stone that looks like my skin. I went through, since I expected the End. I look to find myself in a dimension of fire and heat. I hated it. It's cool and dark in my dimension, even if I never went there.

I went back to the Overworld. There's no way that hellish place can be connected with my sweet home.

Evidently my pearl is valuable, since I've seen and experienced hunting humans that want my pearl and other Endermen's pearl. I prefer to just teleport away when the sun is out. It makes me feel weak. The heat is too strong, but when the moon comes out, I feel more powerful.

That's when I'll retaliate.

I don't hate the humans, really. But they tend to interfere with my plans. I just want to focus on my mission, but they look at me. Their stares, their whispers, it just irritates me. I find it incredibly distracting, so I attack.

I just want to get home, really. The End calls to me, and I yearn to get to the Enderdragon and my family.

I'm a teleporting explorer. Will I ever get home? Only time will tell.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and now until next time.**

**Ah yes, and don't forget to review or PM me. Bye.**

**-Hunter**


	4. The Mineshaft Mob

**I don't own Minecraft. That'd be Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**A/N Hi again. Sorry for the wait, school and such. The wait and excuse applies to ALL my stories, and for that I, and Zing, are sorry. We'll try to get busy, but we've got school stuff to do. For update info, please visit my profile page.**

**A guest suggested a cave spider chapter, so I decided to oblige. This is for you, mystery reviewer!**

* * *

No one ever really thinks of me as a true mob. My big cousin was seen first, and now I'm just lumped in with him.

I'm not him. I'm smaller, but much more dangerous. I have venom in my fangs, and I just _love_ to sink 'em in some explorer. After all, my cousin does it, so I should, too.

Don't get me wrong, I don't kill only for the thrill. Oooh I love the thrill of the hunt and fight, but that's not the only reason I kill. Look around next time you see me and fight me. You're in an abandoned mineshaft. You're in my home. MY home. I don't appreciate you defiling it. I don't care if you need the ores in my home. They're mine. I don't use them, naturally, but they're mine.

Another reason I attack is because I hear you've been killing my cousin up there on the surface. But you're on my turf now, so I'll kill you because I can and it's fun. Oh, and for revenge too, but mostly because it's fun.

It's really weird how we come from a cage. The first time I spawned, I looked and saw a mini version of myself. Soon, I sensed a human nearby, but I didn't think I could kill him myself. I stuck to the shadowy wall and crawled to the ceiling.

An arrow shot right next to me, and I realized my red eyes gave me away. I was about to lunge when one of my kin attacked from behind. I took this opportunity and pounced. My fangs sunk deep into his arm and he screamed out in agony. Didn't realize my venom hurt that much.

He struck my "brother" with a sword, killing him. My red eyes glowed and I slammed into him with all I had. Little did I know we were on an edge of the bridges mineshafts tend to have. And the fall was a fatal one.

For humans. Not for spiders like me. You see, with eight legs, the force is spread out more evenly and we don't get hurt. But we were in free fall, and he was swiping at me with his sword. He let out a groan when he hit the ground. I hissed when I landed on him. His eyes were focused on mine, and I whacked him with my leg. His head twisted to the side and I heard a snap.

I hissed in victory and noticed his stuff was strewn all over the floor. In my fangs I carried what I liked most: the sword he had used. I felt happy. After all, I just committed my first kill. The bloodlust coursed through me.

After that, I stayed near the spawner. I sucked the human dry, and now it's just an empty husk. Disturbing, but it was quite tasty.

So next time you're down in a mineshaft, look around. You never know when my piercing red eyes will lock with yours.

* * *

**So that was the cave spider's thoughts on himself and such. I hope you don't hate it too much, and I hope you at least enjoyed yourself. Read my other stories, and review.**

**-Hunter**


	5. The Dark Drainer

**I don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies you're thinking of. If I did own Minecraft, I'd be rich and it'd suck. Since I'm not rich and MC is ****_amazing_****, I don't own MC.**

**So I know I just recently updated, but to satiate you for just a bit longer while Zing and I polish off Chapter 10 of ****_War of the Withers_****, I'll give you one more. (Feel free to ask me about updates, my fanfics, or anything else in a Private Message! I'd _love_ to talk to any of you!)**

**By the way, my friend Zing "and I" also made a Bioshock music video, and it's pretty good and should be uploaded to Youtube sometime. I say "and I" because he really seems to want to give me credit. He'd kill me if I didn't give myself credit (I don't deserve it). Anyways, for more info on that, look at my profile.**

**But back to this. Enderdude suggested something that slipped my mind, and that'd be Nether creatures. I had forgotten them. To show you people that I DO listen and read the reviews, I'll act on this suggestion as well. Doubly so, as this is the Wither Skeleton, like what Enderdude suggested.**

* * *

The Nether. If you picture the Overworld, then replace the dirt and stone with netherrack, ores with glowstone and nether quartz, and the Stronghold with the Fortress.

It's burning hot, and I don't mean that in a figurative way all the time. Lava oceans bubble below, and are who knows how many meters deep. It comes from the walls and the ceiling, too. Luckily, we Nether creatures are immune to fire damage. It's just like water to us, and Zombie Pigmen seem to like relaxing in the molten liquid. It's like a hot tub to us.

I live in the Fortress. We're like knights, protecting the castle from intruders. We even carry stone swords. Mind you, I have no clue where the stone came from. I faintly remember some human exploding in a shower of cobble, so that might explain it. Silly human.

But anyways, I find it funny how humans think they stand a chance against me. After all, I'm tall. Maybe even as tall as an Enderman. Regardless, I'm as dangerous as my Overworld cousin, if not more so. I hit you, and I can infect you with my Withering effect. It comes from our ancestor and deity, the Wither.

My stone sword will make me as worthy a foe as a human, and with the effect I inflict on you, it might as well be a diamond sword. And you're in the Nether, baby. My turf. I'll shove you into lava, and watch as you burn to death. I'll laugh.

I have reinforcements. Usually humans come by themselves, which is a big mistake. My friend the Blaze can help out for a single-human double-mob combo. While you're running around on fire (bad move, oxygen fuels fire, you moron! Roll!), I'll calmly walk up, and slice your head off.

So why am I charred and blackened, unlike my wool-colored cousin? The Nether burned my bones, and even transformed the ash on my bones to carbon, or as you know it, coal. I drop it if you somehow cheat your way into killing me.

And that's another thing! You humans are out of your skulls! You use ours, and some soul sand, to summon the Wither. That's both disrespectful to our corpse and blasphemous to our deity. Not to mention sickening. I mean, really. How would you like it if we poised your heads on some dirt? Mind you, I tried that. It did not summon Notch.

Let me tell you what I did to one poor intruder. He walked along, grabbing glowstone. So far, I was willing to let the guy go. Then he grabbed a diamond pick and started to mine our walls. I got angry, and that was unprofessional. I slammed into the ground behind him.

He turned, scared out of his wits. After all, he was facing a lumbering, dark, and sword-wielding enemy. I leered down at him, and he stumbled back into the wall. I nearly laughed at his expression. He swung his pick at me, and I easily parried. I yanked his pick away, and I watched his expression of fear morph into dismay.

Evidently he liked that pick, because he stood taller and took out his sword. Now that's the kind of spunk I like to see. I backed up and got into a stance. He mimicked me. I charged, feigning a high sword slash. He positioned himself to block. Just what I wanted.

I punched him in the gut, sending him stumbling back. An infantile whine was let out, and a fireball exploded near where the human landed. He went flying, and towards me of all places. I just extended my sword arm, blade pointing out towards him.

He let out a gasp, and melodramatically looked down at my sword going through his chest. I leered again, and loved the feeling of his life slipping away into me. I unsheathed my sword from him, and he collapsed to the ground. This human was hardy, and somehow still lived as he wheezed on the ground.

I pressed my foot on his chest, driving the air out of his lungs. He looked up at me defiantly but with a tinge of fear. I loved it. I raised my sword, and he flinched. I admit, here I was playing with my food.

I dragged my blade along his cheek and drew blood, and he opened his eyes. I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground easily. I held him over a long fall to the lava ocean. His eyes went wide with fear, and he started to scramble and wiggle.

I shook my head and shoved my sword through his stomach. His motions abruptly stopped, and he coughed up blood. His shirt was stained, and I felt it was time to finish it.

I flicked my sword, and he fell down into the lava. I watched his form be consumed by the magma. I smiled.

Want that to happen to you? No? Then stay off my turf.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't mean for it to go that far, and I am truly, truly sorry if that offended you. Still, I liked it. Anyways, that was for you, Enderdude! Hope you liked it. All of you. Read and review my fics, people. I get happy off that.**

**Until next time, this was Hunter. **

**P.S. Please feel free to PM me! I won't bite... too hard. You can ask me about the fanfics or my "process" or Zing or update stuff or really anything else. Bye!**


	6. The Cancelled Creature

**I don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**Alright, so thanks to YoshiEmblem for reminding me of the Slime. It really is unappreciated, considering it gives us valuable loot. That'll be up soon, don't worry. **

**However, for _some_ reason I feel like I should do as YoshiEmblem said right after, and do the Monster mob. If you aren't aware of what it is, don't feel bad. It was a really early mob, and was removed somewhat quickly. I myself didn't see it.**

**It was a human, but hostile towards you. They had a tendency to go in circles, I heard... In fact, some say Herobrine came from a corrupted version of the Monster mob. Go figure; Haven't seen the ghostly miner. **

**So here's to you YoshiEmblem:**

* * *

No one even knows what we are. We used to be a proud race, but Notch extinguished us in our prime.

He let _humans_ live, our cousins. Maybe He was angry we always started fights with them, or perhaps He was ashamed of our occasional descent into madness in the form of running in circles.

However, he missed some of my tribe. And with all mobs gaining an intelligence boost as of late, I've been able to wield things as well. I can't craft quite yet, but wielding is enough.

Mobs sometimes get confused with me around. They smell no human, yet see one in front of them. Of course, when I explained it to them, they nod and carry on. Of course, humans (Notch's pets) get new things to make. So in turn, do I.

Strangely, some miners I overheard talk of me and my attacks as the works of Herobrine. No, I'm not Herobrine. That's the Mob King, Lord Herobrine. So for speaking so rudely and thinking so lowly of our king, I kill them and lead mobs into battle.

Mobs follow what I say for two reasons. Firstly, my resemblance to Lord Herobrine is uncanny. So they are willing to fight for me.

Secondly, Lord Herobrine himself bestowed on me command of mobs in the area. So the mobs would fight for me, by command of the king. And if I do say so myself, I'm a good strategist. No one talks about me though. They give credit to Lord Herobrine. I don't mind. So long as he's exalted, I'm OK.

I've recently acquired a diamond sword. I found it next to a corpse by a cliff. After hitting a different human with it, he lit on fire. So the blade was enchanted. I grinned evilly.

I did my best to make Lord Herobrine proud.

With our king fueling my courage, and a glowing sword in my hand, I felt invincible. I wanted to stop fighting on our turf and take it to theirs. With the king's guidance, we could eradicate the humans.

And my next fight, I felt, must be the stepping stone. I jumped from tree to tree, watching one human. After studying him for days, I smiled as I congratulated myself on choosing a perfect target.

He was a lone wolf. I snuck into his home while he slept, and looked at the map. The closest town was a day's journey away. So there'd be no help from there in time.

It was true he had one friend, but I heard from their conversation that the friend would be staying in the town for a few days. Even better for me.

Recently, as I peered though the window, I looked at his armor. It was so dented I was sure it wouldn't survive one more hit. Even better.

I decided to leave nothing to fate, and snuck in again at night. This time, it was to kill the human. I slowly opened the door to his bedroom, and focused on the figure in the bed. He had covered himself completely in the blankets. I smiled as I brought my blue blade down.

Feathers flew everywhere as I cheered in the name of Herobrine. _Wait. Feathers?_

The human flicked on a redstone lamp. "I knew you were watching."

I turned and saw the human stand near the door. Growling, I stood in a stance.

"I don't care if you really are Notch's evil brother or not. I've heard of your kills, and I will put a stop to them right now. Herobrine, your head will be mine."

He too got into a stance. I growled, but something in the back of my head told me to wait. I'd wait to put this blasphemous prick in his place.

He decided to strike first, and I dodged a straight stab. He swung sideways right after, so I ducked. Then I saw the bed again. The pillow was on fire. I smirked.

Rolling away from an overhead slice, I dragged my sword on the ground. Embers and sparks flew around. Unfortunately for the human, the floor was wooden. It caught on fire, and the human yelped.

"You'll pay for that!" He screeched, and charged. I sidestepped, catching his garments on the blade. He lit on fire.

I grinned.

He screamed and rolled around on the floor. Which was still wood. I laughed as the floor burned. The flames reached for me, and I decided a bit more property damage wouldn't hurt. I broke a window. As I jumped out and rolled, I dragged the tip along the windowsill, just for added fire.

I sat outside, and felt happy as the house collapsed. He ran outside, and fell to the ground. He had burned to death. I noticed a glint in the ashes. A diamond helmet.

Another thing for my collection. Another prize for the side of Herobrine. Another item to help me kill every single human on the face of this earth.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Or at least I hope you didn't think it was complete rubbish. PM me or review, and check out my other stories if you have the chance. Until next time, this was Hunter.**


	7. The Walking Torch

**I don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**I ended up changing my mind on making _this_ the slime chapter. I'm still trying to find an angle or something on the mob. Anyways, in place of that, I'll put in a different mob that some people seem to want.**

**The Blaze. It's a pretty cool mob, in my opinion. Annoying at times, but I like potion making. I've made every type of possible potion. That isn't saying much, but I'm explaining that I know my way around a brewing stand. Erm, enough about me. The Blaze drops a Blaze rod. You need that for a brewing stand, and so it's pretty valuable.**

**It's also used to make Blaze powder. You need that for some potions, or for making Eyes of Ender to find the Stronghold. I feel like I know too much about this... Ah well. Let me wipe my glasses and let's get to work!**

* * *

So much heat. That's all I hear about, from the humans I see and hear. It's "too hot" that and "I'm on fire" that. I don't feel the heat. After all, when I get angry I do burst into flames, so one develops natural flame resistance. But I am born into a world of brimstone and lava.

Well, I technically am born from a spawner. That's where we come from, and we are born for one reason: to defend our home. I live in the Nether Fortress, you see. And we Blazes only spawn when a human is around long enough to activate our spawner.

The Wither skeletons are always chatting about how they guard us, but really, they're burnt out. Literally. They don't do much, apparently, seeing as how I fight off humans every other day.

It's actually rather fun. They're funny as they run around, on fire. I hear, every once in a while, my teammate the Wither skeleton. I insulted him a bit earlier, but considering I'm on fire half the time, what temperament did you expect from me?

Anyways, I hear him call them morons for running, as fire is fueled by oxygen and running wouldn't help matters. I agree on that most humans are idiots, but I don't say much. After all, we're going to kill them anyways. Might as well leave them some dignity.

I recall my first fight. It happened right after I spawned. I blinked, and saw someone running around. He held a pickaxe, and was mining our walls. Now that just angered me, and I was surprised to find that I was on fire.

I blew a fireball right at him, and he turned. The human charged at me, and I flew high. I rained (pardon the pun) hellfire on him. All that remained was a charred skeleton. Of course, this one was human-sized, not giant.

It wasn't much of a fight, but I showed my brethren how to do it. Otherwise they fight head on, and die. And humans use our... remains in weird ways. For example, they crush our "Blaze rods" up (you people have no idea how terrible that sounds...). Then you sprinkle it on an Ender Pearl and you get an Eye of Ender.

I heard from the zombies that occasionally wander into this dimension that you people use this Eye to get to the Stronghold. You want to fight the Enderdragon. Fine. Commit suicide, see if we care. Just leave our powder at the door!

Or you use our rods (seriously...) to make a brewing stand for potions. And for potions, you need Nether wart, only found in my home. So to take the rod means you probably want to steal our _only_ plant in the Nether. It really brightens up the place, fire and lava aside.

So we don't want that. I don't want that. You using all our resources, and killing our people here. We're the internal guardians of the Fortress. And we have a fiery temper. Don't mess with us.

* * *

**So hope this one was OK. If you got the time, dedication, attention span, etc. to read more of my stories, I'd appreciate it. PM me if you want, or leave a review. I'd love to talk to anyone through PM, so don't be shy.**


	8. The Futile Fighter

**I don't own Minecraft. That would be Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**Alright, your possible friend Hunter here with a new chapter. I'm very sorry to say there is a chance there will not be any more chapters for this story. I might add more, but this could very well be the last chapter.**

**So thanks to LilacSummer for the idea of zombie villagers. Now, I have cured a few in my day and just today made a village from rescued zombie villagers. Two of them, and they had a baby! ^_^**

**Anyways, so yeah... Heh. Here! It's a different style, for the occasion.**

* * *

It all started with a bite. My friends had pulled me in before the zombie killed me. Of course, by that time it was too late.

I turned, in there. They realized they were trapped. To run would be suicide, but to stay would only prolong their suffering.

Despite seemingly dying on the floor, I was only trapped. I say only, because I'm pushing to get out. But the virus or magic or whatever... it's barricading me inside my own mind, leaving itself with my instincts and hunger.

Now, I watched in horror as my friends watched me die. They cried but tried to stay strong. After a while, their tears and exhaustion lulled them to sleep as the moans only built outside.

I moaned as I sat up. I tried to move my arm, but discovered I wasn't in control anymore. _It_ was.

I got up, arms outstretched towards my friends. I mentally screamed, pounding on the outer limits of my mind. All I managed to do was moan, alerting them to sleepy awareness.

One got up, and I now forget his name. He put his fists up, ready to fight to live. The virus tampered with what little mind I had left, making me feel as if he was foolish.

I came towards him, and pushed him down to the ground. With the infection in me, I was using every ounce of my strength. He could only do so much, being handicapped by his humanity.

_Handicapped?_ I thought. _No! Must fight..._ I pushed every ounce of mental strength I had left into slowing myself down. But when I pushed him to the floor he was knocked out. The other human (_my friend, damn you!_) quivered but did nothing to stop me.

I finally could not slow him down further without losing myself entirely. And somehow, I knew that as long as I retained a sliver of humanity there was hope.

_But what humanity? _I thought, as I bit down into the sweet flesh of a human. Soon, his skin froze and I knew that he wasn't fresh anymore.

I shrugged, and turned to the other human. She shook, and looked at me with big eyes. _No..._ I faintly thought, but all that came out was a snarl.

I lunged, pinning her against the wall. She closed her eyes shut and I took no time to bite into her neck. She screamed, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was the food.

* * *

**So as you can see, that's my take on the plunge into madness and savageness as one is overcome by the infection. Feel free to PM me, I'm always up for a chat. I'm also a beta reader, so I'd be happy to help anyone.**

**Until next time, this was Hunter.**


	9. The Team Player

**I don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies. **

**Hi people! It's Hunter here, with a bit of bad news for the fans of this fanfic. This WILL be the last chapter of this fanfic. And to wrap it alllllll up, we'll go with the Zombie Pigman. I am truly sorry, I wasn't able to get a twist on the Slime or its Nether cousin.**

**I love pigs, as some of you may know. And I admire these mobs for how they stick up for each other. That's cool. And they use weapons, and are Nether creatures, which are (denotatively ironically) cool.**

* * *

You might just know us as the only inhabitants in the Nether that _don't _want to kill you. That's true. I'm happy to just see a new face.

However, as soon as you lay a finger on my family, I will _end_ you. This gold sword isn't for props. And I will be backed by the full force of the undead pig army. We will not rest until you and all your fellow scum die.

After a while, we'll cool down, and we can try to be friends again. Really, though, teamwork gets work done.

For example, one of our best team kills was when some adventurer jumped and sliced a fellow pigman. We all rushed from everywhere, and surrounded him. Of course, he had been looting the body, so he didn't notice us until I snorted.

He looked up, and it was so funny to see his smug look turn into one of fear and shock. As the leader of the pigmen, I had first shot. I walked over, slowly so he thought I was still passive. He shrugged and continued to loot the body.

Bad move.

I passed him, then swung around, sword out. It cut through his leather armor like butter, and that was the signal for everyone else to charge.

After that, I looked to his corpse. I commanded the army to leave their swords in for a bit, and we all laughed at how the corpse looked. It was a golden porcupine.

Another time, we didn't lay a hand on the guy. Walking towards him scared him into falling into lava, and we jumped in after him. Of course, as an Overworlder, he burned right up.

We do remember a bit from our past lives. I recall a farm hole, and someone falling in. I even recall some feeling of depression, but that's it.

Ah well.

* * *

**Short, to show off the slight twist at the end. Alright, well, have a nice day everyone. Or a nice night, for some people.**

**It has been a pleasure to write for you people. This was Hunter, signing off for the final time for this story.**


End file.
